I survived
by pizzagirl123
Summary: A girl-resembling me-is a victim of shredder and joins the turtles. The girl resembles me, but for safety reasons, I did not use my real name. DO NOT ASK.
1. How it all started

A young girl around ten years was walking home from a softball practice. She stopped dead in her tracks. She looked around, obviously feeling insecure. "Am I being followed?" She asked herself. She shrugged and went on. All of a sudden, she heard footsteps approaching. She tried to pull out to bat, but she was too late. The man was the shredder, but she didn't know. The shredder attacked the girl and she screamed for help. Unfortunately there was no one there but them. "TELL ME WHERE SPLINTER AND THE TURTLES ARE OR ELSE!" Shredder yelled. "I have no idea what you're talking about!" She screamed. "LIAR!" "Listen, I don't know if you are an escaped mental hospital patient or something, but I have no idea-" "TELL ME NOW!" "I have no clue what group of vigilantes are stupid enough to name themselves the turtles, with a leader named splinter, but are they your mental buddies or something?" The shredder socked her in the head and left her unconscious on the cold hard ground.

3 hours later…

The turtles ran across the city, they were on their evening patrol. Leo, Donnie, and Raph all passed the girls body without noticing. Mikey, however, noticed. "Um… guys. Why is there a body lying on the ground?" The orange-banded turtle asked. "What bo-OH MY GOODNESS!" Raph yelled. "SHHH! Lets bring her to the lair." Leo commanded. "Ya sure, Leo? She looks like, ten. She might… um… what was it… OH YEAH! FREAK THE HECK OUT." Donnie piped up. They picked up the limp girl and dragged her back to the lair.


	2. AAAH!

"Is she gonna be okay?" Leo asked Donnie. "Yeah. Someone-or something-knocked her out." He responded. April suddenly walked in. "Hey guys! What's going o-"She stopped mid-sentence and her eyes got as big as saucers. She gasped, and stood there, mouth a-gape, as if she knew the girl. "What the heck, April?" Raph said suspiciously. "I know who she is." April said in quiet shock. "I know what will wake her up." She smiled. April dissappeared, and came in a minute later with a small radio. The turtles looked at her as if she was crazy. "She has the locker right next to me. She stops every break to listen to music." The turtles gave her that "OHHHH! I get it now" look. April took the girl's phone and plugged it into the radio, and an acoustic guitar intro started playing.  
"Who's to say who's not okay? the breakaways will outlast, will outlast." "Hey I got pulse!" Donnie screeched. "Wow. She must really love music." Mikey said, obviously confused. The music kept playing. "Feeling downcast, like an outcast. Underdogs it's time to bite back." "Now all we have to do is wait for her to start breathing." Donnie said. "We are we are we are. Stronger from every scar. Brighter than any star. The outcast." Suddenly she started breathing. "There's nothing you can say. To blow our dreams away. We rise above the fray. The outcast." The girl opened her eyes and sat up. When she saw the turtles, her eyes got as big as the moon. She screamed so loud, they just about went deaf. When she stopped, she realized April was there. "April?! What are you doing here? What am I doing here?!" She screamed. "These guys are my friends. They found you lying on the side walk on their evening patrol." April answered. "Oh, so THAT'S what that psychopath was talking about." She said. "Psychopath?" Leo asked. Suddenly, the girl gasped. "I just remembered I accidentally left my phone on record! I can show you what happened!" She pulled out her phone and played the recording. "That man is our mortal enemy!" They said. "Yeah. I guess he was misguided and thought I knew anything." "So, what's your name?" Mikey asked. "It's Maddie. Softball is my li- OH NO NO NO! WHERE IS MY BAG?!" She asked. "Chillax, it's right over there." Raph said. Maddie gave a relived sigh. "So as I said, softball is my life." She resumed. "I can tell." Donnie rolled his eyes. "Are you skilled?" Yeah! I play almost every position." Maddie replied. "I meant in self defense." Leo finished. "Oh. Sorry! Yes. I had my bat registered as a legal weapon. I am pretty good with it too!" She said happily. "We'll see about that." Raph challenged. "Oh! It's on!" Maddie said playfully. She grabbed her bat from her bag. Raph threw a sai at her, but she hit it into the sewage water. Raph tried again but the same thing happened. Maddie dropped her bat and charged. After a good minute or two, she threw a punch and knocked Raph to the ground. The others watched in awe. "Anyone else dare challenge?" She asked. "No!" Everyone else shrieked. "We NEED you on our team! We'll be unstoppable!" Leo begged. "It would be…AWESOME!" Maddie replied.


	3. What the what!

Leo woke up to find all of his brothers were still asleep. After all, it was only 8:00. He went to the kitchen and found a note. "Beth (my sister) told me to go to a craft show with her. I agreed because I haven't seen her for years. I'll be back this afternoon.

From,

Maddie :)"

Leo shrugged and took out a piece of bread to make toast. Five minutes later, the other three trudged into the living room. "Hey, am I the only one who smells some thing burning?" Mikey yawned. "BURNING?!" Leo screamed, and snapped his head over to the toaster which was smoking. Donnie took a bucket of water and splashed the toaster. "Where's Maddie?" He asked as he watched the toaster short out. Leo handed them the note. "Must you burn everything you cook?" Raph asked. Leo broke down. "IM TRYING SO HARD!"

Hours later…

Maddie walked into the living room with a bag in her hands. "Hey guys!-hey…is it just me or do I smell something burning?" She asked. "Leo tried to cook again." Donnie answered. Maddie gave him that "ah" look as she walked to the bag. "I only got two things, but they were low priced, in mint condition, and AWESOME!" She said energetically. First, she pulled out a karaoke machine with a CD attached to it. "Awesome!" Mikey yelled. "I know, right? I think you guys would like this the best, though." She said as she pulled out…a pink mask! She put it on. "See?" She giggled. "All you're missing is some mutagen!" Leo laughed. "Mutagen?" Maddie cocked her head. "Oops! My bad." Leo said nervously. "What do you mean mutagen?" Maddie asked, obviously confused. Donnie explained the whole mutagen-kraang-dangerous thing. Maddie sat there and stared. Just stared. "Okay I have officially reached the highest level of confusion there is." She said quietly. "Well enough talk, we have to get out for our evening patrol." Leo said as the four brothers stood up. "Patrol? Can I come? Maybe if you got in a fight with those so-called 'alien robots' I would understand what the heck you just said." She asked. After a quick huddle and talking it over, Leo turned around. "You can come. But you must be extremely careful. The kraang are more dangerous than you think." He said. Maddie gave a small grin, but it turned into a worried frown. She slipped on her sneakers and grabbed her bat. The five crawled out of the sewers, and hopped in the shellraiser. The ride was going smooth for about seven minutes, when suddenly… "STOP!" Maddie shrieked. Leo slammed on the brakes. "What the shell?!" They all yelled. Maddie planted her face on the window and squinted. "Do you see what I see?" She asked. Raph looked out the window. "I don't see anything." He growled. "Look closer." She said quietly. "See? The blueish green glow? Right over there!" She pointed at a sewer opening in the grass. Everyone ran out of the shellraiser and looked very closely. "Oh! I see it now!" They all said at once. They sprinted toward the hole. Leo whacked a path through the grass and other blockages. They all stopped dead in their tracks and gasped in horror. They saw a hidden kraang storage unit filled with mutagen. "You have done well…" Donnie gaped at Maddie. Suddenly, they heard robotic whirring. A hundred kraang droids started their blasters. One of them shot at Maddie, but just missed. "Oh. I get it now." She whimpered. She hit the droid until it powered down. The little brain thingy crawled out and started squealing. "What the what?!" She screamed. She whacked another ten or so droids to death. When all the droids were gone, Donnie destroyed all the bottles while the others ran into the shellraiser and started it up. Soon after he ran in and they drove off. They got back to the lair and turned the lights in the shellraiser on low. Leo looked back and saw Maddie fast asleep. He decided that there was no use in waking her up, so he decided to carry her. He emerged from the shellraiser and Donnie and Raph immediately started "aww" ing. "Total Kodak moment. Right there." Mikey whispered. It was a long night, and there were plenty more to come.


	4. Date night

"TEAM!" Maddie's softball team screamed. They grabbed their bags and left. Meanwhile at the lair… "Leo! This is so cool! Come here!" Donnie called from the lab. Leo walked in and left Mikey pondering and Raph playing his game. Eventually, Raph got tired of the same old game, and started into his room to get a new one. Suddenly Mikey pinned Raph against the wall. "What the heck, Mikey?" He yelled. "I think I'm in love." He whimpered. Raph stared at him like he had three heads. His first thought was laughing his shell off, but his little brother's big, blue, desperate puppy eyes were no match for his bitter personality. "Look. I usually don't do this, but because you're my bro, and you caught me in a good mood today, I'll help you. Who are you in love with anyway?" He asked. "Maddie." Mikey whimpered. Raph looked at him like he said the moon was cream filled. He led Mikey into the living room to talk to him.

Later…

Raph watched from the couch as Mikey picked up the phone. "Come on, Mikey…just dial the number, and talk to Maddie." Mikey said to himself. He dialed Maddie's cell number and waited. Meanwhile, Maddie was walking back to the sewers, when her phone rang. She picked it up, and saw it was Mikey. She smiled. "Talk to me." She giggled. "Hey Maddie." Mikey said nervously. "What's up?" Maddie asked. Mikey froze. "Hello? Earth to Mikey. Earth to Mikey?"

"So…as I was saying…"

"Yes…?"

"Do you want to…hang out sometime?"

Maddie froze as well.

"I…would…LOVE to!" She said.

"Okay! When?"

"Any night is fine. Do you want to order a pizza or something?"

"Sure!"

"Okay. I'll see you in 10 minutes."

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

Mikey put down the phone. Raph waited for Mikey to tell him Maddie's response. Mikey slowly nodded, then gave him a shell crushing hug. "Ease up, will ya?" Raph strained. Mikey let go of his death grip, and left. Later that night, Mikey sat in the living room waiting for Maddie. After a few minutes or so, Maddie walked into the room with a hot pink dress on. "Wow. You look great." Mikey said. "Thanks. You too. Well, um…you look like you always do." She giggled. She brought the pizza box from the kitchen into the living room and they both took a slice. "You okay? You seem uneasy." Mikey said thoughtfully. "Yeah. If I told you something, would you promise to keep it a secret?" Maddie asked. "Sure."

"Well, the thing is…I wanted to ask YOU if you wanted to hang out, but I was really nervous."

"I feel ya. It took me all my courage-and some of Raph's- to ask you."

"Raph? I never thought he would help you like that."

"Well, he fell for the puppy eyes."

Maddie laughed along with Mikey.

"I'll tell ya what…I've got an idea. Lets try out the karaoke machine!"

"Awesome idea!"

The next hour and a half was a blast. "That was fun! We should do this more often!" Maddie said right before the went to bed. "Agreed." Mikey said.


	5. Training

Everyone was basically just going their own way. After several minutes of scribbling… "Finally! It's finished!" Maddie said happily as she put her pencil down. "What's finished?" Mikey asked. "In light of recent horrific parasitic wasp incidents…" she began. Leo shuddered. "I thought since we went through all that, we should get a laugh or two about it. Here. Take a look." She handed Mikey the notepad. The drawing was Leo tucking the egg in an extra bed. Everyone except for Leo started laughing. Leo just turned red. "That's just exaggerating!" Leo yelled angrily. "Well, that's what's making it funny!" Maddie laughed. Splinter walked into the room. "My sons. It is time for your training."  
He said. The four turtles walked towards their father. "You coming?" Donnie asked. "Sure. Why not?" Maddie shrugged. They all walked into the small training room. "Madison. You must take the kunoichi's beginning assessment." Splinter said-as always-expressionlessly. The four turtles surrounded the girl. "HAJIME!" They all charged, but Maddie jumped up and they crashed into each other. Maddie backed up against a wall. "We got her now!" Mikey giggled. They walked toward the wall. Maddie jumped, pushed off the wall, and landed on Leo and Donnie's heads. She started laughing and dancing on their heads like she was a mallet on a xylophone. They all started "ow"-ing like they were the sound. "I surrender!" Mikey squealed. He sat down on the end of the room. Donnie grabbed Maddie's foot and flipped her to the ground. She crawled back up, and pulled out her bat. She took her stance, and Donnie charged. She whacked the staff and the vibration got to Donnie. He hung his head in defeat, and sat with Mikey. That just left Leo and Raph. Leo charged, and kicked her face rather hard. Maddie doubled over, grabbed her face, and wouldn't respond. "You ok?" Leo asked as he walked closer to Maddie. "FAKE OUT!" She yelled as she jumped up and ran behind Leo and dug her thumbs into Leo's pressure board. He fell to the ground. "Make it stop!" He screamed. Maddie pumped her fist into the air. "Boom!" She yelled. She forgot about Raph. She remembered when Raph snuck up behind her and tackled her. She squirmed around, but it was no use. Raph gave Maddie a rather painful looking noogie. Then Raph dug HIS finger into Maddie's pressure board. "AAAGH! UNCLE!" She screamed. "Yame!" Sensei yelled. Raph freed Maddie and she grabbed her shoulder. "Very good. Three out of four. Training will resume normally." Maddie smiled and continued.


	6. Maddie vs Karai

Maddie was just walking alone in the city, when Karai showed up. "Hi." She said with a devious smile. "Um…hi! Who are are you?" Maddie replied uneasily. "I'm… Nia." Karai lied. "I'm Maddie." Maddie said nervously. "What are you doing?" Karai asked. "I'm just…eh… ya know…wandering around."  
"Want to join me for some lunch?"  
Maddie looked at her watch. "Sure. Why not?"

Later…

"Hey, murakami-San!" Maddie called from the door. "Hello. How are you?" Murakami-San asked. Maddie and Karai slapped their order tokens down, and murakami-San went to work. Maddie and Karai made a nice conversation until their food came. "Idatakimasu." Karai said effortlessly. "Eed-a-tak-ee-mas. Did I say that right?" Maddie asked. "Yup." Karai smiled. "Ya know, I think we can get to be really good friends!"  
"Me too!"

Later…

Karai and Maddie both stood up. "This was nice. You should come over to my house for a little while." Karai smiled. "Oh. Sorry. I have to get back home." Maddie started out the door, but Karai grabbed her arm. "Let go of me!" Maddie yelled. She bit Karai's arm, and licked it. "Bleeegh…"  
"EWW!" Karai instantly let go and Maddie fled for her dear life. She suddenly stopped. She was trapped. The road! She looked back and saw Karai on her tail. Maddie ran and slid on top of a taxi. She waved goodbye at Karai and yelled "Hasta la vista, WAZZBAG!" Karai caught the next taxi. "BOOYAKASHA! Huh…Mikey was right! That IS fun to yell! WOO HOO!" Maddie looked behind and almost fell of when she saw Karai. They both hopped off and ran to a subway station. Maddie kicked Karai in the groin, but she responded by giving Maddie a black eye and dragging her to the foot hideout.  
Later at the lair, Leo was worried. "Maddie was supposed to be back 20 minutes ago! I'm getting worried." Leo said, then got a FaceTime request from Maddie. He picked up, and was horrified. Maddie had duct tape on her mouth, and was strapped to a chair. "MMMMPH! MMMMPH! MMMMMMPH!" Karai grabbed her phone. "Yeah. That's right. I got your little friend. If you want her to live, you will have to get her yourselves." Leo gasped. He heard a spitting sound. "You'll never get away with this! The turtles are my friends! I've only known them for a day or two, but if I know them, they will beat the wazz out of you!" Maddie screamed, and started gnawing at the rope. Karai hung up. The shredder walked into the room with an evil laugh. Hamato yoshis deciples will be here any minute." "Pointy guy says what now?" Maddie said, confused. "Don't you remember me?" Shredder growled. Maddie thought for a moment. Then she gasped. "The psychopath?!" "Karai. Go watch for the turtles." Shredder commanded. "Yes, father." Karai said as she shot Maddie a dirty look. "Pointy junior says what?! Your name is not nia, and you're that psychopath's daughter?!" Maddie yelled. Suddenly, the turtles burst in. "Guys!" Maddie yelled. Leo took on Karai, and the other three took on shredder. It was utter chaos. Leo and Karai fought for a minute or two, and Leo knocked her into the pool. Then he ran over to help his brothers. "You turtles are pathetic. You might as well give up." Shredder said. Then suddenly, they all heard a voice. "You can kidnap me. You can give me a black eye. But no one makes fun of my friends and their wonderful talent to beat the wazz out of you, and anyone who stands in their way."  
They turned around. It was Maddie. The rope was weaker from Maddie gnawing at it. She broke out of it, and charged with her bat. She jumped on top of shredder and ripped off his helmet, then started beating his head. Not long after, he flipped her on the ground. She ran as fast as she could out of the building with the turtles. "Bangin' comeback, dudette!" Mikey said as they approached the sewer. "Hey, if you stick up for me, I stick up for you!" Maddie smiled. "That was some scary chiz back there!" She laughed. "Yay! Another made up word! Chiz!" Mikey yelled as they jumped into the sewers.


	7. Loose tooth

"Guys! The foot are having a meeting with the purple dragons. We have to crash it!" Leo came running into the room. Raph and Maddie looked at each other, and shrugged. Mikey shoved the rest of the slice of pizza he was eating in his mouth. Donnie shut his laptop. Everyone grabbed their weapons and left. At the meeting Karai was covering the talking, and shredder made sure no one got in. The turtles and Maddie showed up right to his face. The shredder charged and the four turtles dodged and ran for the door. Maddie however stayed and fought. "Go!" Maddie yelled. "Woah, no! You are SO not ready to face shredder!" Donnie yelled back. "I don't care! I'll buy you time! If I have to sacrifice my life to stop shredder, then so be it!" Maddie screamed. "It was nice while it lasted." She said as she pulled out her bat. The four brothers ran in and fought. Shredder charged, but Maddie jumped to dodge. Shredder grabbed her legs and threw her on the ground. She slowly stood up, still willing to fight to the finish. Shredder threw a hard punch, knocking out a tooth. Maddie smiled, and put the tooth in her pocket. "Thanks a bunch, shredhead! That thing was loose for weeks!" They continued fighting. A minute later, it started pouring. "Hey, whaddaya say we fight on RAINcheck? Ha!" Maddie joked. Shredder started beating her up, and she fell to the ground. But still, she stood back up, soaked, bruised, scratched, tired, and still standing. The shredder had damaged everything on her. But one thing was left without a scratch. Her spirit. She charged, and shredder threw her against the wall. He ran up, about to shred her. She screamed for help, and something hit the back of the shredders head. A raw egg. The turtles ran in front of shredder. Mikey threw a smoke bomb, and they took Maddie, who was barely walking, to an alley. "Did we win…?" Maddie said quietly. "Yeah, kinda. If we flat out won, shredder would be dead, but we ruined the meeting!" Leo said. "Oh. Yay…! I got something good out of that fight." Maddie said with an unnoticeable grin. "What would that be?" Mikey asked. Maddie pulled out her tooth, and smiled with her teeth.


	8. Leo tried to cook again

"Maddie. Wake. Up. Maddie. Wake. Up." Mikey constantly chanted, grabbing Maddie's shoulders and shaking her violently. Maddie grabbed Mikey's shoulders and shook him back. "Whaddaya want. Whaddaya want. Whaddaya want." She mocked. "Leo tried to cook again." Mikey said as Maddie yawned. "Ugh. Where do ya keep the spare buckets?" She asked. She ran in the kitchen a minute later to find the stove in flames. Leo was having a meltdown while everyone else was splashing water on the stove. When it was over, Maddie filled another bucket up. "Maddie. It's out." Donnie said scratching his head. "I know." She said. She splashed Leo, and dumped the bucket on his head. Leo kept whimpering. "C'mon. That was a good one. Ya gotta gimme that one!" Maddie laughed. "I will." Raph grinned. "Figures." Mikey and Donnie said. Later that night, everyone was looking in this ominous cave. Suddenly out of the shadows popped a giant monster. It looked half squid. "One of you must be sacrificed to face your worst nightmares." It said in a distorted voice. "Um…yeah…about that…Are you pretty sure this isn't it?" Maddie said with a small grin. The monster picked Maddie up and sprayed her with something that knocked her out. It shoved her in a pod and left. Leo tried whacking at it, but the pod was very strong. He just kept whacking. In Maddie's head, everyone was back at the lair. "Oh, no!" Donnie yelled from his lab. "What's wrong?" Maddie asked as she walked in the lab. "According to these notes, there are still traces of that virus that- brainwashed us." Donnie said. The last two words were distorted. Everyone's eyes turned pitch black. "The wasps from the previous egg must have laid new eggs by now. We have to find them before they are damaged." Leo said. Maddie was horrified. "Wait. Even if we turn the girl, her clumsy ways will still be a threat to our mission." Raph said to Leo. "Yeees. She must be destroyed." Leo said. Leo slowly took out his swords, and Maddie screamed in terror. Then she heard a voice. Not distorted. Not obsessed with an egg. It was Mikey. "Maddie, listen. No matter what you might be seeing, this is all a dream. Wake up." Maddie slowly opened her eyes, and staggered out of the pod like she just was on the Scrambler. "Y-y-you were, and then h-h-he was and then…" Maddie started blabbering before bursting into tears. Mikey gave her a tight hug. Just then the monster appeared. Maddie pulled out her bat. They all charged. Leo cut off one of its tentacles and it let out an excruciating screech. Maddie spotted a huge glowing dot on its head. "Donnie! What's that dot?!" She yelled. "It looks like its center of power!" He yelled back. "What would happen if I destroyed it?!"  
"The monster would die!" Maddie thought for a second. "Leo! Throw me a blade!" Maddie screamed. Leo tossed one of his katana. Maddie picked it up and climbed to the top of the monsters head. She stuck the blade in the side of the dot. The monster screeched as Maddie pried it out. When it smashed on the ground, the monster fell dead. Maddie tossed the katana and kept smashing the dot with her bat. They ran out of the cave. "Adios, ugly!" She yelled. Back at the lair, Maddie thanked them for breaking her out. "I almost forgot! Do you have any plastic cups?" Maddie asked. Donnie pulled out a plastic cup, and Maddie placed it upside down on the table. She started doing the cup song. "Woah…" the turtles all said in unison. "You haven't seen anything yet! When I'm gone, when I'm gone. You're gonna miss me when I'm gone. You're gonna miss me by my walk you're gonna miss me by my talk you're gonna miss me when I'm gone." Maddie sang. When she finished, she slammed the cup down. "That was AWESOME! Can you teach me how to do that?" Mikey asked. "Sure!" She smiled. "Wow. That's devastatingly complex, and easy to master!" Donnie started blabbering. "And even Maddie can learn it." Raph mocked. Maddie walked up to Raph, and smacked him across the face. For the next ten minutes, Maddie was teaching Mikey how to do the cup song. "What have you done?! This is an apocalypse just waiting to happen!" Raph screamed in Maddie's face. "Now Mikey won't stop!" He continued. "Oops…!" Maddie said with a smug grin.


	9. Beheaded barbies

"OOOOHHH!"  
"Umm...umm…UUUMMM!?"  
The sounds of Donnie groaning in discomfort and Maddie's nervous whimpering as she frantically flipped through her notes filled the room with tension. Don was sick. REALLY sick. "GIMME THOSE NOTES!" Raph yelled as he ripped the notes out of Maddie's hands and Leo took them from Raph. "According to these notes, don was most likely poisoned. What would the side effects be if he were?" Leo asked. "Well…don would have headaches…"  
"Oh, my head…" Donnie muttered.  
"He would have hot flashes…"  
"Is the thermostat acting up again?"  
"And…um…Bathroom stuff." Donnie's cheeks bulged, as he ran for the bathroom. Everyone winced in disgust. Tears were in the corners of Mikey's eyes. "Can we make my big brother better?!" He whimpered. "Well, this will be kinda hard without a doctor Donnie, but I will go topside to try and find a cure." Maddie said quietly. She picked up her bat up, and started out. "Just call me if something happens." She said, and departed. Mikey went to cry into his pillow. "Um… should we check on him?" Leo asked. "NOT IT!" Raph yelled as he ran out of the room. Leo cringed, and slowly walked toward the bathroom. Meanwhile, Maddie pulled up her hood, and she heard a voice. "What's a little girl like you doing out here so late?" It said. Maddie gave a rather loud growl and whipped her head around. "Call me little again, and you DIE. You caught me in a bad mood. Scoot." She growled at the mysterious looking man that had his head poked out of his mobile home. "Ooh. Why so rude?" He asked. "My friend is really sick. I need to find an antidote for the poison he was infected with." She said as she stepped into the RV. There were Barbie heads stapled to the walls. "Um…THIS is hard to look at." She said, observing the beheaded barbies. "Yeah. Ain't they purty?"  
"NO!"  
The man gave Maddie a hurt look, and sat down. "I can make an antidote." He said. Maddie's eyes lightened up. "Really?! This would mean SO much! Thank you a million times!" She said. "I only have one request." He said. "Anything."  
"Bring me the Bralintai diamond." Maddie gave a confused look. "And where exactly would I find it?" She asked. "In the foot clan hideout." He answered. "How do you know about the foot?!"  
"Sweetheart, I've done my homework."  
"It'll be risky, but I'll do anything for my friend. Thank you again. Goodbye."  
"Bye!"  
Maddie walked out of the mobile home and ran to the foot hideout. Before she knew it, she was surrounded by foot soldiers. Fifty, at least. After a few minutes, she burst into a room which contained Karai guarding a diamond. THE diamond. Sweating and panting, Maddie was barely standing. "You're gonna need a lot of socks…" she mumbled as she fell to the ground. "Well, well, well… if it isn't little miss scared of my dad." Karai said with a smug smirk. "HE'S THE SHREDDER YOU MORON!" Maddie screamed as she jumped back to her feet. Karai's grin turned into a frown. She narrowed her eyes at Maddie, whose face was red with rage, panting this pant that was half pant half growl. "Listen. We need your help. Don was poisoned, and he's dying. We need that diamond. This guy said that if we got that diamond, he'd make the antidote." Maddie explained. "Number one, no. I was ordered to guard this diamond at the cost of my own life. Two, it was US who poisoned him." Karai replied. Maddie's jaw dropped. Her eyes grew as big as saucers. She slowly reached for her bat, shaking with pure fury. She got a death grip on it, and pulled out. Before you could say "Wow…" the two were on each other like cats and dogs. Maddie spitting in her eyes, Karai screaming in her ears. "Man, am I glad you're not wearing a helmet!" Maddie grunted, and whacked Karai out cold. "I'll go buy socks…" she mumbled before falling unconscious. Maddie giggled, grabbed the diamond, and shoved it in her pocket. She slipped out of the foot hideout and into the RV. "I got the diamond, sir." She smiled as she walked in again, trying to get used to the Barbie heads. The man took the diamond, and placed it into his pocket. He picked up a dark purple liquid, and said. "Well, a deals a deal…except when that deal is made by me!" He said, then ran out with the antidote and the diamond, laughing menacingly. "OH NO YA DON'T YOU TRAITOR!" Maddie screamed and chased after him. "Hahaha-AWWW!" The man groaned as he fell to his knees. Maddie had kneed him in the groin. She grabbed the liquid, and smashed the diamond into a fine powder. She ran back to the lair as fast as she could. "Guys! It's me! I got an antidote!" She yelled as she entered the lair. Everyone was gathered around Donnie. "You did?!" Mikey said, smiling with his glassy blue eyes. "Yep." She smiled back as she handed Leo the medicine. "Don, all you gotta do is drink this tiny cup of medicine." Leo instructed. "I don't wanna…" Donnie mumbled. "Would you rather drink it, or DIE?" Raph shot back. Donnie grumbled a little bit, then drank it. He passed out immediately. "IS HE DEAD?!" Raph yelled. "No. The medicine is pretty fast. Just leave him to rest." Maddie said. Everyone went to wait. An hour or so later, don woke up. Everyone was anxious to see if he was cured. "Man! I feel so much better!" Donnie smiled and sat up. Everyone was jumping up and down. "I think we should celebrate by ordering a pizza and using the karaoke machine!" Mikey yelled. The five had a blast. Then, April walked in. "What did I miss?" She asked. "A lot more than you think!" Maddie smiled. "Come join us!" Donnie smiled. "Sure!" April laughed.


	10. Parasitica 20

The turtles maniacally groaned, starting to sound distorted. Their eyes turned pitch black, and all went down to the living room to discuss their plans to protect a new wasp egg. A few minutes later, upstairs, Maddie snapped awake. "Mmm? Huh,wha-?" She mumbled, shrugged, got dressed, brushed her hair, and started downstairs. "Morning, guys! Say… I heard distorted groaning last night, and I started to get worried. Did you guys hear anything?" She asked. Raph tried his best not to sound distorted, but, of course, failed. "You must have been dreaming." He said, looking at the others as to say "sorry! I tried!" They just glared at him. "Yeah, nice try…" she mumbled, then started screaming hysterically. She sprinted toward the stairs, still screaming. Within minutes, she was cornered. She thought for a second, then made a t-sign with her arms. "Time out!" She whimpered, then grabbed a notepad and pen, and ran to the bathroom. Once in, she locked the door and hid in the shower. She read the plans scribbled on the pad. "1. Split up and search. 2. Get the answers out of people." She flipped a page, then thought of how to make an antidote. Seconds later, she heard pounding. "We know you're in there!" Raph growled. After a few minutes, Leo busted in. "AAAAGH! GET OUT!" Maddie screamed. "I cannot unsee that…" Donnie mumbled. "No you can't. Now GET OUT." She shot back. The four possessed turtles left, closed the door, and waited outside. "WAIT. She was in the shower." Mikey said suddenly. "Wow. You figured it out! How did any of you miss that?" Maddie said, then she rammed through them, and locked herself in Donnie's lab. She frantically looked through Donnie's notes. "Steps: hyberdoma culture incubates for ten minutes. Spins in centrifuge for for five. Main active ingredient: b" Donnie must have went under before he could finish the active ingredient. She did what she knew, and put the four vaccinations in the thing that shot them. Meanwhile outside, Raph put the egg in he middle of the floor. "What about Maddie?" Leo asked, staring at the egg. "She is probably in my lab, cowering in fear. She doesn't have the guts to stop us. We have won." Donnie answered. "Hey! You take that back!" The four turtles turned around. Next thing they knew, they had a syringe in their necks. They quickly yanked it out, and growled at Maddie, who was now trying to do the worm. "I did it! I did it! You're…not…better… AAAAAHH!" Maddie screamed as the turtles looked at her as if she was the most pathetic thing they had ever seen. They cornered her and got ready to bite her. Suddenly, Maddie gasped. "Ideeeeeeeaaaaaaa!" She said to herself as a big smile spread across her face. She pushed off the wall, and ran for the stairs. "Bug spray, bug spray, bug spray?! Where can I find bug spray?!" She yelled. The turtles had reached the top step, when Maddie jumped out of the closet with a can of bug spray. "I WIN!" She yelled, and she sprayed all of them. She winced at the sound of the turtles' distorted cries. She ran into her room to grab her bat. "STAY BACK!" She screamed. "Um… okay…?" Leo said. Maddie looked up. They were back to normal. She dropped her bat and stood up. She hung her head down. Mikey and Donnie looked at each other. She slowly raised her fist. "BOOOOOOOOOOOM!" She yelled as she lifted her head back up. Later, Leo was glued to space heroes, Raph was murdering the punching bag, Donnie was looking at his computer, and Mikey sat down next to Maddie. "What's wrong?" He asked. "I am still trying to piece together what just happened." She said quietly, staring into air as if it were the most interesting thing she had ever seen. Donnie started laughing hysterically like Maddie had said the funniest thing ever. Everyone looked at him. "C-come look at this!" He said between gasps for breath. He unplugged his headphones, and everyone saw the piece of digital editing he had done on his computer. They all laughed their heads off for hours, and everyone forgot it ever happened.


	11. How ironic…

"Why are you wearing your uniform, Maddie?" Donnie smiled as Maddie put her hair up. "Didn't I tell you I have a game this afternoon?" She said.  
"Who are you playing?"  
"Dunno…I can look on the website."  
Maddie took Donnie's laptop, and scanned the softball web page. "Ah! We are playing the NYC…SHREDDERS?!" Donnie and Maddie stared at the name. Maddie gave a small, almost in audible yelp. Pretty soon, everyone was worried. Maddie looked at the clock. "Okay, guys. I gotta go…" she said, and grabbed her bag. When she arrived at the field, she was shocked to see Karai there. She never thought of Karai as a softball person. "YOU." Maddie mumbled, purposely bumping into Karai. Karai stared at her. When game time started, well, to make a long story short, until the last inning, Maddie's team was ahead by one run. Maddie was pitching, and Karai was up to bat. Maddie went into her wind up, and the next thing she knew, the ball hit her face at 100 miles an hour. She doubled over, and her coach ran out on the field. "Are you okay? You should probably sit out. He said. "No. I'm okay. I can stay in." Maddie said as she wiped a trickle of blood from her face. "Are you sure?"  
"Positive. I've faced worse."  
The coach left the field, and the game resumed. "Three balls;two strikes." The umpire called. Suddenly, everything was in slow motion. The Pitch was pitched. Everyone waited in suspense. "STRIKE THREE!" Maddie and her team ran into the dugout and immediately poured a cooler of water on their coach. Maddie grabbed her bag, and headed home with a smile. When she hopped in the sewers, the others winced in disgust at her bloody nose. Yet, she still had that big dopey smile on her face. "Ew! How did that happen?!" Donnie cringed. "Karai was on the NYC shredders, and she hit the ball in my face at like a billion miles an hour. But we still won!" She explained. "Congratulations! Now get a band aid." Raph mumbled.


	12. Meet Beth

It was an average day in the sewers, and everyone was doing their typical things. The one thing that disrupted this motion was the thud of a sewer lid. All the turtles thought the same thing at once.  
Maddie  
Although the typical happy go lucky Maddie wasn't the only thing that emerged from the manhole cover. The stopped what they were doing and ran to the two figures that emerged their weapons ready just in case. However instead of the pond scum they counted on seeing, they saw Maddie and another older looking girl.

She was very tall, with dark curly hair. Her eyes were brown, her skin was tan. Although, sickness glazed these elaborate features. Of course, curiosity killed the cat.

"What is that…?" Raph said, pointing to the sick girl.  
"THAT." The girl said but was cut off by several hacking coughs. The others winced in disgust.  
Maddie rolled her eyes. "This is my sister, Beth. Her regular doctor is on vacation-"  
"How ironic…" Raph mumbled under his breath.  
"Raph, one more outburst and I will strangle you with my earbud wires. Understood?"  
Raph waved dismissively as he walked away.  
Now Maddie continued. "I was hoping don could check her out. So, I took her here to get shot." Everyone froze. "I forgot to say 'a' didn't I?" She whimpered.  
"Yup."  
"Uh huh."  
"Sure did."  
Beth sneezed on her hands, earning a disgusted look from Mikey, and a "bless you" from Donnie.  
"Gesundhai" Leo said with half of a matter of fact tone in his voice.  
"Mi no comprende." Maddie quirked.  
"What." Beth mouthed. Maddie glanced over at Donnie.  
"You okay, Beth?" Donnie asked.  
"Yep. I'm good." She absently rubbed her snotty hands down the side of her sleeve.  
"You sure?"  
"Positive." She wiped her hands again.  
Maddie scoffs in disapproval. "Beth, you would jump out of you coffin and say 'I'm okay' to everybody at your funeral."  
"Alrighty then," Don said in his best Jim Carrey voice before motioning the two girls into his lab. Leo and Mikey soon followed. "Please sit on my examining table."  
Beth did as she was told. She rubbed her eyes wearily.  
The funny thing though, she would've expected this place to have a... FRIENDLIER gate. Yeah, well guess what. WRONG. The whole place was full of intricate machinery and sophisticated charts. She worked on making them out, which she would be able to do any other day if she weren't feeling like a firetruck had run over her mercilessly.  
Donnie walked towards Beth with typical sterilizing equipment. Beth picked at the cuticles on her thumbs, which were already torn apart and callused looking. Don's eyes wandered down to her fingers.  
"Whoa! Beth! What happened to your fingers?" He wanted to ask.  
Beth looked about ready to pass out. So he did himself a favor and zipped his lips. Only necessary actions, he thought.  
"Okay, I need you to give me your arm." He said, grabbing her right arm. She obeyed distantly and coughed lazily. Don tried not to focus in the little death wishes he called germs floating in the air.  
"This may hurt a touch," he said, dabbing he arm with the alcohol rub, "just look at that wall."  
Beth looked around. "Which o-DUHH..." Within a few seconds, she was stabbed with a very scary looking needle, so strong she was knocked unconscious.  
Maddie stared in disbelief. "That just knocked her out?! I thought that was just a regular flu shot!"  
Donnie grinned mischievously. "It wasn't. It was a very powerful antidote I concocted from the Kraang. I'm telling you, those guys got some hard core high tech!" He grinned. Maddie glared at him and shook her head.  
After about five minutes, Maddie broke the awkward silence. "So how long until she comes to?"  
Donnie hummed as he thought. "Ah, shouldn't be long, five minutes. Perhaps."  
Maddie slowly nodded and left to play video games with Mikey. She knew they were going to have a whole interview planned for Beth when she woke up.  
FIVE MINUTES LATER  
"Hey look, she's up!"  
"She's looking better already!"  
"Wow, that ant-ee... Whatever it was... Worked really good!"  
Okay, now that sentence was way too grammatically incorrect for Beth to leave un-corrected.  
"You mean antibody? Certain deceased germs injected into the blood stream through the dermis to manipulate the body into fighting off said disease? Apparently those Kraang things ARE technologically advanced!" She meant to correct the "good" to "well" part of it, but she didn't want to sound like an insufferable know-it-all. Donnie's eyes widened at her jargon.  
"Show off." Mikey snorted. "You and Donnie were made for each other."  
Beth and Maddie wrinkled their noses at the same time. Sisterhood.  
Beth sighed and pricked at her thumbs again. She rubbed across the top of her other fingers, which were stained with blood.  
"What happened?" Leo asked, pointing to her fingers.  
Beth chuckled under her breath. "Oh. Softball. Fielding, hitting... Yeah. I don't do much about it. For me it's like a badge of honor."  
A look of fascination spread across everyone's face. They obviously wanted to know more.  
Beth sighed and began her tale. "I'm thirteen, I love writing, drawing, technology, and softball most of all. I'm a pitcher at about fifty miles per hour, but I could play anywhere I'm needed. I'm an honors student, and, as few kids do, I go to school to LEARN, not to socialize. I've won a few scholastic writing competitions in my life. I've got a comic of my own in the local newspaper, actually. Oh, and I love my computer to no extent, I've learned how to use video and audio editing software to make my own stupid videos... Emphasis on stupid. Lastly, softball is my passion. I'm willing to work on any aspect of the game as long as It takes to get it right. Even if it means, yes, bleeding fingers. I'm on a fourteen and under travel team as the starting pitcher. So... Yeah... My life in a nutshell."  
They all smiled at her candor to total strangers and nodded. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all.  
Mikey's face suddenly grew a smile, "Dudes! Maybe we could go in disguise to see one of their games!"  
Donnie and Leo nodded slightly. "You know, it would help us with our stealth training..." Leo said.  
Donnie nodded, "Yeah! Good idea! And Beth, maybe you could make a stupid video with me...?"  
Beth smiled. She loved making them. "We both have doubleheaders on Wednesday. You up for it?"


	13. Karaoke

"Oodle-oodle-oo. Is she ticklish?" Leo and Donnie said as they tried to tickle Maddie and April. They both were thinking the same thing. "Whatever I did, I'm sorry…!" After a few minutes, Maddie couldn't take any more of that punishment. She gave Leo a hard elbow to the plastron. "Oodle-oodle-AWWW!" He fell to the floor, and Maddie relaxed her muscles. Raph and Mikey gave a little snicker. "Ugh. This is the second worst day ever." Maddie grumbled. "Second?" Leo asked. "Oh, you haven't seen it on youtube yet? It has like one million plus views." Maddie said as she took Donnie's laptop. "Here." She said as she clicked on a video titled: "Pathetic girl gets owned." It showed Maddie a few years younger, playing a game with a few friends. A boy ran up to her and yelled "I know who your secret crush is!" Maddie whipped her head around and grabbed the boy. "WHO. TOLD. YOU?!" She screamed. "Him." The boy said, motioning toward the cameraman. Maddie's face was as red as raph's mask. She slowly approached the snickering cameraman. She kicked him in the shin and ran away crying. The boy followed her to a corner, where Maddie buried her face into her knees. She looked up and saw the boy there. "SHUT THE STUPID CAMERA OFF AND GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" She screamed, and the video was over. They all stared at Maddie. "And I still consider ripping his guts out with a spork and feeding them to a pack of hungry wolves a dream come true." She growled. "Are there any comments?" Donnie asked.  
"Yeah, just me." She replied. Raph read the comment aloud. " 'get your big fat nose out of my chiz and get a life.'" He read. "Wow." Mikey said quietly. Maddie narrowed her eyes at the thought of the kid. She picked up her sketchbook and showed them a picture that said "dream come true" showing her strangling the boy who filmed Maddie's worst day ever. Everyone's eyes widened.  
"Yeah." She said through clenched teeth. "Too much talk. Not enough karaoke." Don smiled. This is what happened.

Mikey: narwhals, narwhals…

Others: NO.

Mikey: ring ding ding ding ding

Others: NO.

Mikey: forget it…

Maddie: oh! I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath scared to rock the boat and make a mess so I sat quietly. Agreed politely. I guess that I forgot I had a choice. I let you push me past the breaking point. I stood for nothing. So I fell for everything. You held me down. But I got up. Already brushing off the dust. You hear my voice. You hear that sound. Like thunder gonna shake the ground. You held me down but I got up. Get ready cuz I've had enough. I see it all. I see it now. I got the eye of the tiger a fighter. Dancing through the fire cuz I am a champion. And you're gonna hear me roar louder. Louder than a lion cuz I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar!

Raph: I usually don't sing but this song was perfect. I'm waking up. To ash and dust. I wipe my brow and sweat my rust. I'm breathing in the chemicals. I'm breaking in. Shaping up. And checking out on the prison bus. This is it. The apocalypse. I'm waking up I feel it in my bones enough to make my systems grow. Welcome to the new age. To the new age. I'm radioactive radioactive.

Maddie: April, you up for a duet?

April: am I? Of course!

Maddie & April: days like this I want to drive away. Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade. You chewed me up and spit me out like I was poison in your mouth. You took my light you drained me down but that was then and this is now. Now look at me! This is the part of me that your never gonna ever take away from me. This is the part of me that your never gonna ever take away from me. Throw your sticks and your stones. Throw your bombs and your blows but you'll never break my soul. This is the part if me that you're never gonna ever take away from me.

Mikey: this cd has the same song that was playing when you met us! Wanna do it?

Maddie: sure! Who's to say who's not okay. The breakaways will outlast, will outlast.

Don: sticks and stones will break these bones. They're just some drones. To get past, ill get past.

April & Leo: feeling downcast, like an outcast underdogs its time to bite back

All: we are, we are, we are. Stronger from every scar. Brighter than any star. We're the outcast. The outcast. Theres nothing you can say. To blow our dreams away. We rise above the fray. We're the outcast. The outcast.

Maddie & Raph: in this skin. I'm better than. I've ever been. So take that, yeah take that.

April and Donnie: the test of time. Will show who shines. It will be mine. The last laugh, the last laugh.

April and Leo: feeling downcast, like an outcast. Underdogs it's time to bite back.

All: we are, we are, we are. Stronger from every scar. Brighter than any star. The outcast. The outcast. There's nothing you can say. To blow our dreams away. We rise above the fray. We're the outcast. The outcast.

Maddie & Mikey: I'd rather be outrageous than

April and Donnie: just another door pushing again.

Maddie & Mikey: I'd rather be a rainbow than

April and Maddie: just some shade of gray

Raph: we are, we are, we are. Stronger from every scar. Brighter than any star. The outcast. The outcast.

All: stronger from every scar. The outcast. The outcast. Brighter than any star. The outcast. The outcast. We are, we are, we are. The outcast. The outcast.

Maddie called a group hug, and they all remembered the adventures they had. How they couldn't live without each other. A family. Forever


	14. Average math class

Maddie sat at her math class, shooting Karai a dirty look every few minutes. "Students, please hand me your homework." The teacher said. Maddie took a paper from her binder, and Karai shot from her chair. "HER FRIEND DOES HER HOMEWORK FOR HER!" She yelled. Maddie stood up as well. "No he doesn't! He just helps me understand things when I don't! You wouldn't know 1+1 if it hit you on the head!" She shot back. "Girls!" The teacher tried to calm them down, but failed. The two rivals were slugging it out full-time. The other students were horrified. Maddie grabbed the nearest thing to throw-which happened to be a paperweight. Karai did the same-SHE got a textbook. They threw them both at the same time, and neither hit anyone. Maddie grabbed a pen from a whimpering girl's desk. She soon charged to stab Karai. Karai dodged and grabbed another pen. Soon, they realized dueling with pens was really hard, they dropped the pens. They crashed into each other, and Karai pinned Maddie against a wall. Maddie returned the favor by biting the arm that held her to the wall. "MUST YOU ALWAYS RESORT TO BITING, LICKING, AND SPITTING?!" Karai screamed. "…YES!" Maddie smiled. Maddie broke free of Karai's grasp and decided to throw in a taunt. "Hey, Karai! Does the phrase 'go suck a lemon' hold any meaning to you? Probably not, because a lemon is your IQ equivalent! I mean, you don't even know how to use makeup right! You put lipstick on your eyes!" The other students broke out in "ooooooh! Oh snap! Burn!"s as Karai started stammering and shaking with rage. "Aw! You short circuiting? You must have taken in too much awesomeness for your single-digit IQ!" Maddie laughed. Karai pinned Maddie against the wall again, ready to punch her.

"BRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGG!"

"Ooh! Lunch! I can't kick your butt on an empty stomach! Say…what's with the hot dogs? The buns, and the hot dog bounce!" Maddie laughed nervously as she ran back to her desk.


	15. Hunger games

Mikey and Donnie were secretly eavesdropping Leo and Raph's argument.

"WHY MUST YOU BE SO HOT TEMPERED?!" Leo screamed.

"You callin me bad? Says you!"

"Says-a-moi!"

Maddie tried turning up her music volume, but it wouldn't get any louder. "That's it. I'm making a bagel." She mumbled. As she walked past Leo and Raph, Leo motioned toward her.  
"I bet Maddie can control herself better than you!" He yelled. Raph walked toward Maddie, and yelled.  
"You are so smug!" Maddie pretended not to hear him.  
"What?"  
"You are so smug!"  
"What?!"  
"YOU ARE SO SMUG!"  
"WHAT?!"  
Raph grabbed Maddie's iPod, and paused it. "You are so smug! You think you are better than you are!" He yelled. Maddie let her eyes wander around the room. She let the little radio in her head keep playing, which tuned Raph out. When she remembered what she got up for, she said "Look, I would love to stay here and count my brain cells as they slowly DIE one by one, but I can't. There's a bagel in there calling my name!" Leo let out a snicker before saying "Told ya so!" A little while later, in training, Splinter said that they would work on minicosation. The others (except for Raph) made it through dart less. When it was Maddie's turn, she quickly skimmed her mind for fast comebacks. Then the insults came hurling. "You have no art skills whatsoever!" Raph yelled. "Look who's talking! You wouldn't know stick figures if it hit you on the head!" Maddie shot back.  
That was basically how it went for the next few minutes. She was doing fine, until the insult came. "You are a waste of time!" Maddie whipped her head around. "What?!" A dart hit her between her eyes. The suction cup stuck until Maddie ripped it off. Splinter called the round over, and Mikey walked over to Maddie. "Sorry! It was part of training!" He said. "Okay…?" She responded. They all walked out of the dojo, and Leo pulled Raph aside. "See? Even a ten-year-old can control herself better than you!" He yelled. "SHE GOT A DART!" Raph screamed, drawing attention from everyone else. "One! You got like twenty!" The others walked toward them, and Maddie decided to speak up first. "I can't take anymore of this! This constant fighting! I just can't take it!" She yelled, and walked away. "So am I."  
"Yeah." Just like that, Mikey, Don, and Maddie were gone. Leo turned to follow them. "WAIT!" Raph screamed. Everyone turned around, and instead of the reaction they were expecting (normal English WORDS), they got a face full of vomit. It was chaotic. Mikey running around in circles, Maddie screaming "TURN IT OFF!" Donnie trying to get a sample, (ewwwww…!) and Leo making sarcastic remarks. When Raph was done, Raph stood there, dumbfounded, and it was a race for the shower. Raph stood there for the next hour or so, and the others took turns taking showers. Nobody said a word, until Maddie spoke up. "Ya know, we shouldn't be giving ourselves the silent treatment. It's Raph."  
"Yeah, I guess…" Mikey replied.

"I still can't believe that he's still standing there…! Heh, heh…"

"Not anymore," everyone turned around and saw Raph standing there. "Evidently not..."

"Look, I came to apologize. I always go to the yelling place. I have rage."

Everyone stared at Raph. They never thought he would do something like this. The awkwardness was broken when splinter walked in the living room. "Madison. Come with me." He said. Maddie shrugged and walked with splinter to an abandoned building. "What are we doing here?" She asked.  
"This is my meditation place. I brought you here because I wanted to find you a weapon." He responded.  
"I already have a weapon. My bat."  
"I meant a real weapon. A bat isn't going to do as much damage. Though it must be pretty intimidating with a bloody bat!" They both allowed a chuckle, and splinter walked in with Maddie. He pulled out a duffel bag and said. "These are some weapons that I thought might work for you." He first pulled out a mace. He laid it on the ground, and Maddie reached for it. It was to heavy for her to pick up. It lifted a little bit off the ground. "Ha! One inch!" She struggled. Splinter took the mace, and pulled out a chain. Maddie was fine twirling at first, but soon whacked herself in the head. Splinter took the chain, and pulled out two blades. "Oooh… maybe this could be it! It's light enough for me to work with!" She ran a few practice strikes. Soon she flicked her wrist, pulled her hand back, and the blade was gone. It was hurdling toward her head. She jumped out of the way just in time. Splinter put the blades away and looked through the bag. "Oh! This might work for you." He said as he pulled out a bow and arrow. Maddie put the pack of arrows on her back, and pulled out the bow and one arrow. "Hey, this is my weight!" She smiled as splinter pulled out a target. "Do not shoot yet." He said as he put the target up. "Shoot." He said as he stepped away. Maddie set up, and shot the bow. Bullseye. She shot again. Almost. Se pulled the two arrows off the target and said to splinter. "This is it…!" Splinter agreed. "This feels like the Hunger Games!" She laughed. "What is the Hunger Games?" Splinter asked.  
"You don't know what the Hunger Games is?"  
"No,"  
Maddie stared at him. "Maybe I could show you the movie when we get home! Leo LOVES that! It's the only thing that Raph likes aside Leo! From what I can tell, all the turtles like the Hunger Games!" She smiled.  
"Sounds good!" And so Maddie headed with a new weapon.


	16. The big day

Leo was fiddling with his thumbs, waiting for the others to wake up. He glanced at the clock. 6:59. Maddie yawned and walked in. "Hey, Leo," she said with a very raspy voice, already in her uniform. "Maddie? Are you okay?" He was immediately concerned. "Oh, yeah. When I get up early, this sort of thing happens. I'll be fine about half an hour later. Wouldn't want to be bad for Karaoketition!"

"Karaoketition?"

"You didn't hear? Beth and I are entering a karaoke competition. You guys should come see. It's later after our games. It's a very big day for us."

"That sounds fun, but I'd rather jam a fork in my leg."

Maddie and Leo turned around. The comment came from Raph. He shuffled into the room. "The skull crusher will be a guest judge!" Maddie bribed.

"Wait. As in THE skull crusher?!"

"Yup."

"Who's the skull crusher?" Leo asked, and Raph went out his apparent trance and started babbling to Leo.

"Okayokayokay, the skull crusher is a professional wrestler. He got his name when he was fighting sir doom and sir doom was screaming 'no! My skull! You're crushing it!' " Leo stood in awe when they heard a grunt. They turned around to see a Neanderthal formerly known as Donatello. "Mornin don!"

"UUUUUUUURRRRR"

"How are ya?"

"URRRRRRRRRRR"  
Donnie stomped into the kitchen and Maddie turned around. "What's wrong with him?"Leo looked at Donnie, now brewing a cup of coffee. "He's not normal without coffee." He responded. Maddie glanced over her shoulder, and saw a cheerful Donnie saying "Mornin' guys! I feel so PUMPED! Let's get this coffee-tastic day going, then afterwards we can build a house for all the good of humanity!" He twitched a few times. "Coffee."  
Maddie was dumbfounded. They heard a yawn from the other side of the room, and there stood Mikey. "Morning mike." Leo greeted, and Mikey trudged into the room. "Mornin'. I was just laying down, staring at the ceiling until Donnie was normal. So... yeah." They heard the thud of a sewer lid, and Beth hopped in. She was humming Piece of Work by Jimmy Buffett. "There's still no way I'm going to a stupid girly competition." Raph ranted. Beth decided to throw in a little lie. "There's gonna be Red Bull there." Raph's eyes were the size of dinner plates. "Did you just say Red Bull?"

"I believe I just said Red Bull." Raph went completely haywire. Skipping around the room like a three year old on the way to a wiggles concert. "Red Bull, Red Bull, oh how I love my Red Bull!" He sang. Mikey harshly elbowed Beth and said through gritted teeth "Now look what you've done! He's lost it! I can see the springs and gears flying from his head!" Beth smirked and replied "I'm not that sorry, actually. Maddie got the whole thing on video!" Beth snickered. Raph gave an exaggerated sigh and went back to normal. Maddie and Beth put their bags on, and Leo lead everyone into the shellraiser. When they arrived at the field, Beth's games were first. She pitched three strikeouts, then struck out at bat. She had a big team, so she only hit twice. The other team never scored. The last time she was up to bat, she creamed a grand slam. In Maddie's game, she hit a double, got out at third, and pitched a few strikeouts. After the games, Beth got a pizza, and brought it in the shellraiser. When they finished, Beth and Maddie went to try on their new dresses for Karaoketition. Back in the lair, Maddie and Beth explained Karaoketition a little better. "Karaoketition is for children 10-15. There is an individual contest for each age. The first, second, and third place winners of the semi finals get to go to the finals, and they get a small medal. The winner of the finals gets a shiny trophy and the microphone they used. Every age group is in the finals. You can only do thirty seconds of the song you chose." Maddie explained. "Mikey and I will go to Maddie's. Raph and Donnie will go to Beth's." Leo announce after a quick huddle. When the time came, Leo dropped Beth, Donnie an Raph at the 13 year old Karaoketition. Then the drive to the 10 year old Karaoketition. Beth went before Maddie, so Donnie showed the other three how she did via FaceTime. She walked on the stage and announced her name, bla bla bla, all that chiz. "I will be doing What Doesn't Kill You. You know the bed feels warmer. Sleeping here alone. You know I dream in color. And do the things I want. You think you got the best of me. Think you had the-"

"Thank you, Beth. NEXT!" The judge yelled. Beth walked off, wondering the scores the judges locked in. Maddie walked up to do her song, an Leo started filming. Maddie announced her name, and said "You know, some people brought everything they had for now, when they should have saved it for the finals. Uh, may I?" She asked the judge, motioning to a plastic cup at the end of the table, filled with pens. The judge nodded. She emptied the cup, and did the cup song. "I got my ticket for the long way round. Two bottles whiskey for the way. And I sure would like some sweet company, and I'm leaving tomorrow, what do you say? When I'm-"  
"Thank you, Maddie. NEXT!" He yelled. A few contestants later, the judge stepped on stage. "Ladies and gentlemen. This year's Karaoketition finalists. In third place… Allie with Lights. Second place…Hannah with Titanium. Congratulations to both finalists on stage, but it's time to announce our winner. In first place…" Maddie held her breath. "…Maddie with Cups!" Neither Mikey nor Leo had seen Maddie so happy. She sauntered on to the stage. She received her medal, and ran outside with the others to meet the others for Beth's award ceremony. When the three walked in, Donnie asked how Maddie did. She held up her medal. Raph just grumbled a bit. Maddie looked at him. "There is no Red Bull here. I will kill that child. There is no skull crusher. I will kill that child." Raph's pity party was interrupted by the judge. "It is time to announce the finalists for this year's Karaoketition. In third place…Terri with Radioactive. In second place…Mel with Superbass. Congratulations to both contestants on stage, but it is time to announce our winner. In first place…" Beth held Maddie's hand. "…Beth with What Doesn't Kill You!" Beth squealed and walked up to get her medal. When she walked down, Mikey shouted "You know what it's time for?!"

"Icy Alpaca!" (Frosty llama) Maddie answered. And so, they went on their journey to the finals…and the Icy Alpaca.

Beth decided to sleep over in the lair the night before the finals. Maddie was fast asleep when she was awoken by a whimper. "Maddie…" Maddie snapped awake and fell in a heap on the floor, twisted in the comforter. She tripped several times trying to get her bow and arrow. When her vision focused enough to see a teary Mikey. "Ugh. What. Do. You WANT?!" She scowled. Mikey just started blubbering incoherently. Maddie's rage turned into concern. "Woah, slow down. What happened?"

"Leoandmeanddonniranraphw-" Maddie steered Mikey to the side of her bed. "What happened? Did you get sick?" Mikey frantically shook his head. "Did you have a nightmare?" Mikey nodded. He whispered something, but Maddie didn't understand. "What are you doing at 1:30 in the morning?!" A voice whisper-yelled. They turned around. It was April. "April! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to wake you up!" Maddie apologized.

"It's fine. The only thing is I have no idea why you two up at 1:30 in the morning?"

"Mikey had a nightmare."

"Hm."

After a long silence, you could practically see the lightbulb above Maddie's head.  
"April! I got an idea! Pick a song."

"Umm…Just The way you are."

"Okay."

April started, and Maddie started another song in the middle of it. April looked at her, and Maddie motioned for her to keep going. At the end, April went back to bed and Maddie looked down. Mikey fell asleep. "Eh, what the heck?" Maddie said to herself, and laid down next to Mikey. What none of them knew was that Donnie taped the whole thing and was obsessing over April.

Beth and Maddie were preparing for Karaoketition finals all morning. They were waiting for it all day. When, finally, the time had come, their stomachs felt like butterfly farms. Beth walked up to the stage, turning death sheet white when it was her turn. "Uhm…hi. I will be doing Part of Me. Days like this I want to drive away. Pack my bags an watch your shadow fade. You chewed me up and spit me out like I was poison in your mouth. You took my light, you drained me down, but that was then and this is now, now look at me!-"

"Thank you Beth. NEXT!"  
Beth sucked in a breath. Maddie looked at the program. She was after the girl up. Her trance was interrupted when Mikey tapped her and said. "This is it! Good luck!" Maddie whipped around. "I can't do this, Mikey! I just can't! I'm not ready!" Mikey grabbed her shoulders. "Look at me. You can do this. This is your moment." He assured her.

"And what if this isn't?"

"We still think your awesome."

"Raph doesn't."

"What?!"

"Yesterday, he said that I was no use to you guys at all. That I was just a waste of space."

"I don't… I don't know why in his twisted mind that would even be close to true. I think the exact opposite."

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not."

Mikey gave her a tight hug, and the judge called her name up. Maddie felt like her heart would hop out of her chest as she walked up to the stage. She wiped a small tear away, and watched the spotlight pierce her eyes. "…hi. I will be doing Roar. I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath. Scared to rock the boat and make a mess. So I sat quietly. Agreed politely. I guess that I forgot I had a choice. I let you push me past the breaking point. I stood for nothing. So I fell for everything. You held me down. But I got up. Already brushing off-"  
"Thank you, Maddie." The judge said blankly. "That is all of the contestants tonight, folks." He said as he took Maddie's spot. Maddie's walk off the stage went from walk to jog to run. "Aced it," she thought. "Told ya." Mikey smiled. Maddie smiled back, and looked up. Raph gave her a weak smile and a thumbs up. Maddie's smile only grew bigger. "It is time to announce the top three winners of this year's Karaoketition. In third place…Emma! In second place…Jess! Ladies and gentlemen…we actually have a tie for first place. The two Karaoketition winners for this year are…"  
Maddie and Beth held hands.

"…Beth and Maddie!"

Leo and Mikey were wrong. THIS was the happiest they'd seen Maddie. They ran up the steps to the stage. After they got their prizes, Maddie said goodbye and congratulations to Beth, and she left. When everyone got in the shellraiser, Leo said they they had to head back to the lair, and Maddie should get the celebratory pizza. Maddie shrugged, and started for the pizza shop. Mikey walked over to Raph's spot.

"Maddie told me what you said to her."

Raph realized what he meant.

"Uh…what…?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Raph."

"Well, you were the dummy in the first place."

"We're getting off topic. Why would you say that?"

"Because it's true.

"No it's not."

"Look, I was chizzed off because she could control herself better than me."

"So, basically you were jealous."

The shellraiser halted, and the turtles hopped out. They realized that there was another vehicle there, and before anyone made comment, they were swiped by a bunch of cold hands. Not long after, Maddie walked in the way the shellraiser was, and realized the vehicle. She dropped the pizza and ran into the living room. "What are you doing in my home?!" She screamed. No answer. "ANSWER ME!" She yelled through gritted teeth. All she heard was a faint clatter. She followed her ears to the dojo. She saw all the turtles held by huge chains. They were hanging by the big tree. They were being held captive by foot soldiers. "I don't get it. They usually pulverize the foot." She said to herself. A lazer gun replace one of the soldier's arm. "Robots?! Oh!" She yelled nervously. She sprinted out of the dojo, and into the living room. She spotted her bow and arrow at the corner of the room. She grabbed it, and shot a few robots. They powered down and a kraang blob crawled out. "The KRAANG?!" She yelled, and she took out the rest of the droids. She ran back in the dojo. "Leo! Where are your blades?" She asked. "They're over there." He said, attempting to point to the other end of the room. She grabbed them, and cut all the chains. They all put their weapons away, and Raph pulled Maddie out. He apologized quickly. When they walked up to the others, Mikey asked them. "Now that everything is back to normal, only one question remains. Do you still have the pizza?"


End file.
